Black Romance
by CobraBillyJoe
Summary: Kismesis, standing for someone you cannot stand, however you could not live without, for a part of you deep inside loves them. Matesprit, standing for your one true love, the one you cannot live without. When the bounds of these quadrants are tested, how will Karkat go? With Jozala, or with Terezi? Will everyone end up dying? Will the author lose her mind? M for eventual events.
1. Chapter 1

Black Romance

Chapter One

In the beginning of Troll history, relationships were pure chaos. Completely imbalanced masses of love, friendship and hate.

After the realization of how dysfunctional all relationships were, the quadrants were created to clear up how relationships work.

Red romance was created to show for positive feelings.

Matesprit,standing for your one true love, the one you cannot live without.

Moirail, standing for your best friend forever, the one who calms you down when you aren't happy.

Black romance, the strange and confusing feelings.

Kismesis, standing for someone you cannot stand, however you could not live without, for a part of you deep inside loves them.

Auspitice, your worst enemy.

_~Jozala~_

Jozala woke up, went to her bath-tub, took off her PJs, and took a bath to wake herself up the rest of the way.

Then, right when she was really relaxed, she heard a knock at the door.

"Shi7!" Jozala swore. She hopped out of the tub, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her, and went to the door.

Jozala answered the door. It was Karkat.

"Wha7 7he fuck are you doing here Karkles?" asked Jozala

"OH I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE TAKING A BATH. I CAME HERE CAUSE I NEED YOUR HELP WITH TE-SOMETHING." said Karkat

"Wha7 exac7ly?"

"WELL I WANT TO ASK OUT TEREZI AND-"

"Mhm. Say no more. You require my assis7ance." said Jozala "Jus7 allow me to get dressed"

Jozala closed the door, went back to her room, and put on her clothes. A purple skirt the same color as her blood, a black tee-shirt with the symbol meaning 'Anarchy', and her green jacket.

Then, her and Karkat headed out.

"SO HOW ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME WITH TEREZI?"

"Well, if you impress her somehow, maybe she'll fall for you." said Jozala

"IMPRESS HER HOW THOUGH?" asked Karkat "WHAT WOULD I EVEN DO?"

"Well, wha7 does she like?"

"DRAGONS"

"Oookay…Well, why no7 do some7hing dragon rela7ed for her?"

"WELL SHE DOES LIKE TO COLLECT DRAGON SCALES…MAYBE I COULD COLLECT ONE FROM THE ONE DRAGON SHE HASN'T COLLECTED FROM YET…THE PRISMATIC SEA SNAKE"

"The prisma7ic sea snake?!" Jozala exclaimed in shock "Karkles! You're crazy! The prisma7ic sea snake will kill you!"

"THAT'S THE RISK I WILL TAKE TO GET MY MATESPRIT BACK"

"Oh." Jozala said sadly

"WHAT?" asked Karkat

"No7hing" said Jozala "Anyhow, you need a plan. 7he Prisma7ic Sea Snake has 7he power 7o kill you wi7h one whack of i7's 7ail!"

"JOZALA, I HAVE SERIOUS SICKLE SKILLS. I COULD TAKE THE LITTLE FUCKER ON EASY"

"Well 7hat "li77le fucker" ain'7 so li77le"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"I7's behind you, Karka7." said Jozala, pointing to the giant sea snake sitting behind Karkat.

Karkat turned around, and practically shrieked, and almost swooned in terror. He quickly tried to retrieve his sickle from his fetch modus.

Karkat started fighting the sea snake, he tried deception.

After a couple minutes, Jozala jumped in with her weapon, as well.

Jozala's weapon is Light saberkind.

She turned on the lightsaber, causing it to glow a light purple.

Jozala lunged at the monster, and started helping Karkat fight the Prismatic Sea Snake, and together, they brought it down.

Karkat collected a scale from the sea snake, and put it in his pocket. He put his sickle back in his fetch modus. Jozala put away her light saber.

"TEREZI, I GOT YOU A GIFT" said Karkat

"WH4T?" asked Terezi

Karkat pulled out the rainbow scale. Karkat knew she couldn't see it, so he told her whati t was.

"I GOT YOU A SCALE FROM THE PRISMATIC SEA SNAKE" said Karkat

"G4SP! 1 LOV3 1T!" said Terezi. She squeezed Karkat.

Karkat grinned.

Meanwhile in the background, Jozala sighed. Looking at Terezi and Karkat together made her sad, for whatever reason.

Something just wasn't right.

"Oh Karkles" Jozala sighed, leaning her head on her hand.

Jozala had a deep burning in her gut. What was it? She didn't know. She wasn't sure. She just had a feeling that she should be the one getting gifts from Karkat. She should be the one who Karkat wants. She should be in his embrace.

Jozala went back to her hive, and checked out for the night.

_~Karkat~_

Terezi was finally his again. This is how he wanted it to be. But, Karkat had a feeling that something wasn't quite right...

Karkat looked over to wave goodbye to Jozala, and when he turned around, she had left.

_OH _Karkat thought.

Karkat and Terezi strode along for a while, then went their seperate ways for the night.

_THIS IS HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE _Karkat thought _BUT IT ALMOST SEEMS LIKE SOMETHING IS...MISSING? _Then, Karkat's mind turned to Jozala _NOPE. IT CANNOT BE THAT. I DON'T WANT IT TO BE THAT._

"FUCK" Karkat had a sudden realization "I CHOSE THE WRONG ONE"

Now of course, you're probably thinking "He realized he loves Jozala!" Well, no, actually. He chose the wrong pair of socks this morning. Not joking.

Karkat peeled off the socks he was wearing.

"I CHOSE THE WRONG FUCKING PAIR OF SOCKS" Karkat yelled. After putting on the pair of socks he meant to put on, then he went back to thinking of Jozala.

Karkat still didn't want to think about it, because he liked Terezi a shitload, and he wanted her...But still, he had to ponder on his feelings about Jozala. How she seemed crushed when she had found out about him and Terezi.

Karkat checked out and went to bed. He'd think about this at a later date.

_~End of Chapter One~_


	2. Chapter 2

Black Romance

Chapter Two

_~Jozala~_

Jozala decided to talk to her Moirail about these strange new feelings about Karkat. She went to her Moirail, Shriya's hive.

"Shriya, I need 7o 7alk 7o you"

"Okay, what do you n33d to zay?" Shriya asked

"Well, I've been having some s7range feelings about-"

"Adoniz? Again?" Shriya questioned Jozala's taste in men.

"No, I lef7 him a long 7ime ago"

"Th3n who?"

"Karka7"

"Karkat Vantaz?" Shriya was flabbergasted. Karkat Vantas of all people? Why would Jozala fall in love with him?

"Yes, Karka7 Van7as" Jozala was becoming impatient with her friend.

"I'm zorry Josala, I juzt don't think Karkat Vantaz iz th3 b3zt man for you"

"BU7 I LOVE HIM!" Jozala grabbed Shriya by the shirt

"Josala, you'v3 gott3n it bad"

"I know." Jozala started tearing up.

"I'll h3lp you, only becauze you lov3 him zo much" said Shriya

_~Karkat~_

To keep himself from thinking about Jozala, he surrounded himself with his friends and Matesprit. He was with Kanaya, Gamzee, Terezi, and Zulkis.

The four hung out for a while, when Jozala and Shriya showed up.

Zulkis and Shriya are Matesprits, so of course, the greeted eachother as a couple would. But when Jozala showed up, Karkat was noticeably uncomfortable. He started sweating a little, and tried to avoid eye contact with Jozala.

"Karkles, are you okay?" Jozala asked Karkat, brushing through his short fluffy hair a little with her fingers.

Karkat was even more uncomfortable. Karkat was trying so hard to avoid eye contact, that he only looked at Jozala's chest. Of course, Karkat knew that was a bad idea, because and it showed when Kanaya nudged Karkat in the shoulder, then whispered to him.

"Stop Looking At Her Breasts Karkat, That'll Only Make Things Worse"

Karkat quickly looked at Kanaya, breaking his sight from Jozala's breasts. Last thing he wanted was to make her think he was a pervert. The last thing Karkat was, is a pervert. Honestly, he hates sex. Well, at least, he hates any sex involving buckets.

"Karles?" Jozala looked at Karkat with concern.

"IT'S NOTHING JOZALA, I JUST NEED SOME AIR. MAYBE SOMETHING TO DRINK"

"WaNt A fAyGo?" Gamzee said

"FUCK NO"

"I would like one, Gamzee" said Jozala

"OkAy!" Gamzee pulled a Faygo out of nowhere.

Jozala drank the Faygo, while looking at Karkat. Every second Jozala stared at Karkat, he could feel himself getting weaker, as if Jozala could break him down into a bazillion pieces.

"Karkles, you okay? You're shaking like a leaf" Jozala said "Do you need some7hing like wa7er, or wha7ever?" Jozala finished off her Faygo, and set the can on a table.

"NO. I'M FINE, REALLY"

"You sure Karkles? You don'7 seem so fine 7o me." Jozala stated matter of factly

"I'M FINE GODDAMMIT! COULD YOU JUST STOP PIERCING INTO MY SOUL!" Karkat shouted

"Wha7 do you mean Karkles?" Jozala looked concerned.

"I MEAN THAT YOU JUST WON'T STOP ANNOYING ME! LOOK JOZALA, SINCE YESTERDAY YOU HAVE BEEN PIERCING MY EVERY THOUGHT! AND WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME KARKLES? MY NAME IS KARKAT!" Karkat yelled

"Bu7 Karkles-"

"GO"

"Bu7-"

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, WILL YOU?"

Jozala started crying, and left.

"Karkat, that wasn't very COOL of you" Zulkis said to Karkat "You HURT my sister"

"WHAT? YOU TWO AREN'T RELATED" Karkat snapped back at Zulkis

"Yeah, but you KNOW that Jozala is like a SISTER to me" said Zulkis.

"Zulkis Has A Point. You Didn't Need To Just Shriek At Jozala Like That" Kanaya added.

Shriya punched Karkat in the side of the head.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" asked Karkat

"No on3 hurtz my Moirail!" said Shriya

"I...OH JUST FORGET IT" Karkat left, and went back to his hive.

_~Jozala~_

Jozala cried for three and a half hours. She remained curled in a ball. For a week, she would lay down and cry. Shriya and Zulkis came and visited her, brought her food, and comforted her.

"Josala, you dez3rv3 b3tt3r th3n Karkat..." Shriya hugged Jozala

"I jus7, I can'7 ge7 over him, I know he hur7 me, bu7 I s7ill love him. I jus7" Jozala cried harder, her purple tears covered her face.

"Jozala I TALKED to Karkat and he said he didn't MEAN it." said Zulkis

"He-He didn'7 mean i7?" Jozala wiped some of the tears off her face.

"No, he DIDN'T mean it. He was just very UNCOMFORTABLE" Zulkis replied

"I need 7o 7alk 7o him." said Jozala, getting up.

"What do you want uz to do?" asked Shriya

"Go ge7 Karka7 for me" said Jozala

"Okay" said Zulkis

_~Karkat~_

Karkat regretted his actions very much. He didn't mean to hurt Jozala. Because of his sudden outburst, now his troll buddies wouldn't even speak to him.

Zulkis was the only one who would even communicate with him.

No surprise, Zulkis and Shriya showed up. Karkat was 1000% sure that Shriya was still pissed at him for what he said to Jozala. Zulkis looked pretty unhappy too.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO FUCKASSES WANT?" asked Karkat

"Josala zaid zh3 wantz to zp3ak to you" said Shriya

"OKAY, WHERE IS SHE?" asked Karkat

"At her HIVE" said Zulkis

"SO I JUST GO TO HER HIVE AND TALK TO HER?" asked Karkat

"Y3z" said Shriya

_~Jozala~_

Jozala waited for Karkat to show up. After a while, she gave up on Karkat, and went to take a bath. Once again, she got a knock at the door.

"Again?" Jozala did what she did last time. She covered up with a towel, and went to the door.

She answered the door. It was Karkat.

"No surprises here" said Jozala "Karkles-I mean _Karka7 _why do you always come here when I'm ba7hing"

"I CAME TO SAY I'M SORRY" said Karkat

"Abou7?"

"ABOUT ALL THE EMOTIONAL SHIT THAT I'VE DONE TO YOUR THINK PAN" said Karkat "I TRULY DIDN'T MEAN IT, I WAS JUST UNCOMFORTABLE BECAUSE I LO-"

"Because you wha7?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU"

"You like me?" asked Jozala

"YES, I LIKE YOU. AND YOU CAN CALL ME KARKLES ALL YOU WANT"

Jozala was so surprised at Karkat's gesture, that she hugged him. However, she wasn't holding on to her towel, and fell off. Karkat jumped away from her in fright, he darted his eyes away from her. Then he covered his eyes.

But, even when he had covered his eyes, he couldn't help peeking through his fingers at her.

His eyes went straight at her tentacles.

"Your peeking a7 me 7hrough your fingers, aren'7 you?" said Jozala

"MAYBE"

"I'll be in my room ge77ing dressed." said Jozala

"PROBABLY A GOOD IDEA" said Karkat

_~End of Chapter 2~_


End file.
